


ain't never did this before

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone is conquered, it's Harry. He wants to make Louis come from this. He wants to make Louis come from <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't never did this before

**Author's Note:**

> 17/19, secretly a virgin as prompted on my tumblr. i'm sorry.

The amount of articles Harry read on how to locate the male prostate could not have prepared him for Louis’ reaction when he finally does. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis chants, wriggling down on Harry’s fingers. “Do that again.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, heart pounding out of his chest. Harry doesn’t think that his prick's ever been this hard in his entire life.

“Wasn’t asking,” Louis singsongs. If there’s one thing that was wrong with the porn Harry watched/marathoned, it’s how so many of the bottoms just lied there, whimpering, and took it. Being a bloody virgin, he’s obviously not an expert on exactly how he likes his shags, but he’s an adolescent male, he has ideas, and they weren’t it. This, though, Louis digging his heels into Harry’s back and getting impatient with how slow Harry’s moving—this is it. Louis’ so brilliant. Harry can’t believe— “Haz, babe,” Louis says, left eye twitching shut in a way that probably shouldn’t be this attractive when Harry crooks his fingers again.

“Yeah,” Harry repeats lamely, wrangling his mind desperately for something to distract him. He’s going to shoot off before he even gets into Louis. “Didya—didya know that, like. Haz in Turkish means, like, pleasure, and—“

He doesn’t finish. Louis fists a hand in the back of his hair and pulls Harry down for a kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy and licking into the taste of the beer Louis must have had before slipping into Harry’s room earlier, six PM and while the sun was just beginning to set in the sky.

Harry doesn’t know if he does it to shut him up or just for a genuine kiss, but he doesn’t mind. He’s about to fuck his best mate, so it can’t be, like, it wouldn’t make sense for him to be bothered by a bit of snogging. God.

“You gonna add ’nother finger, love?” Louis asks against Harry’s mouth, hands still lightly gripping Harry’s curls. 

Harry nods into the kiss. Has to pull back a second later, though; he sits up on his knees and grabs the lube from where it’s been laying next to Louis’ hip. It kills something in him to remove his fingers, but it’s just to add another squirt of slick to three before bringing them back down to where Louis’ hole is already stretching and wet from what’s been used so far.

Louis says, “can’t possibly need to get me any wetter than you already have,” and Harry just about cries. 

Harry bites his lip hard. “Gonna feel better this way,” he replies, voice low and already shot to hell, like he knows anything at all and didn’t just read this on some really shameful Cosmo article. He eases his fingers back in, sucking in a breath at the obscene noise when the third knuckle presses against Louis' hole. 

It's a really tight fit. Oh God. 

Harry's still got his pants on, although the joggers he was lounging in have long since been discarded. He wishes he didn't have anything on, because his cock is very swollen and, like. Throbbing. Jesus Christ. But if he takes it out, there's a real fear that it's somehow going to wind up in Louis' bum before either of them is even fully prepared. 

He cannot take his eyes off where his fingers are disappearing, tentative and sure all at once, like an instinct, inside Louis' body. Every time they've moved a step closer to the final act, Louis has murmured something, whether it be words of encouragement at what Harry is sure is his obvious inexperience or a broken snark for Harry to hurry up. Now, though, he's silent. When Harry glances away from the hypnotizing motion into Louis' arse, Louis' mouth is parted.

Not a lot, but enough. Enough to tell that he's, that Harry's got him already panting from this. Just this. His hair is matting down against the beads of sweat on his forehead, lips pink and wet. God. Fuck.

Some of the articles Harry came upon would talk rubbish about how it'd feel like conquering, like taming. And obviously Gem and his Mum have taught him enough to realize it for the really sexist bull it was, and he'd just rolled his eyes and continued shamefully scrounging for porn, but now he sees the double weight of how wrong whatever arseholes wrote them were. If anyone is conquered, it's Harry. He wants to make Louis come from this. He wants to make Louis come from _everything_.

He wonders if all sex will be this intense. When he thinks about how full to bursting he gets whenever Louis is gracing him with even the mildest and most innocent touch, he doesn't think so. He doesn't see how it could be, and not get draining without a constant. Everyone would be monogamous if it was. Harry's always been a pretty avid supporter of monogamy, though; he's never seen himself as the type to date around with a new whoever every few months. Mum says he's a bit of a romantic. 

Maybe that's why he's still a virgin.

"Harry," Louis gasps, raspier than it has been yet. In his introspection, Harry's fingers have apparently given themselves the leeway to fuck into Louis' arse, rougher than they have been before, when it was just steady and sure prep. This is the type of fingering set on getting someone off. Harry wonders —

Louis' small but able hand leans down to wrap around Harry's wrist and, with much reluctance on Harry's part, pull them out. He slides his fingers in between Harry's, and holds his hands just like that, even though Harry's fingers are on their way to being pruned and slippery with the lube. "Gotta keep me up for Operation Dick Me Hard, dontcha?"

"Operation Dick Me Hard," Harry repeats. He misses the soft give of Louis' bum around his fingers. 

Louis' mouth quirks up, sharp and filthy. "Well, y'know. Pressed for time, and all. Can't really have my best work with half your giant hand in me arse, can I?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say there's some nervous flicker in Louis' baby blues, but that can't be right. He's projecting. Louis doesn't get nervous, at least not around or about Harry.

"'M'hand's not giant," Harry mumbles, feeling a bit of the tension drain away. No need to be all philosophical and pondering and stressed. It's him and Louis. It's just Louis.

When he has struggled his pants down his leg, cock harsh red and finally freed from its confines, he realizes he's an idiot. There's no such thing as 'just Louis'. God.

Louis turned over onto his stomach, much to the confused elation and disappointment of Harry. Like, now he can't see his face, but also. His arse. 

"You gonna keep staring or get to it?" Louis asks, head pillowed by his arms. 

"Got a pretty nice bum, Tommo," he says, faux-casual. He slicks his cock up perfunctorily, avoiding the head. He's a bloke, and he's seventeen, and he's a virgin. He already knows he's not going to last long. No need to speed it up any more. 

He can hear Louis' smile. "Don't have to woo me when you've already got me outta my pants." He wiggles his hips anyway, arching up just a bit. Just enough. Harry cannot breathe. 

He adjusts his position, knees sliding down the bed until his body is braced above Louis'. He uses his apparently giant hand to grab one of Louis' bumcheeks and spread him out, giving Harry enough access to press the head of his cock against his hole. And he does. And it's. He has to fit his cock—which he knows isn't anywhere approaching small—into Louis' body. Which, like, although he'd never dare to say this aloud, is tiny.

He sucks a breath in, gripping his prick in one and and Lou's arse in the other, and starts to press in.

He means to press in. "Wait," Louis says. 

Harry doesn't dare to move. He's not sure he's breathing, either.

"Okay," Louis breathes out. He sounds nervous, but, like. What? "Okay, so obviously there's some truth to you being crazy good at sex, which actually offends me because you're supposed to tell me everything, ever—" What? "—but I'm kind of, like. Shit, this is embarrassing, but I'm actually... still. A, um. Virgin." _What?_

"What?" Harry breathes. 

"I'll kill you if you mock me for this," Louis says, voice now muffled by the bedspread. Harry can see the bright red flush down his neck and around his ears and _oh my God_. 

"Oh my God," Harry croaks.

"It's not like I've really had time or opportunity," he mumbles defensively. "Hannah wasn't up for it, girls now think that I'm completely gay, and it's too scary looking for blokes to pull, so. 'S'why I asked you." His voice gets smaller. "I know it's, like, weird, so if you don't want to anymore, then that's fine, it doesn't matter—" He tries to pull up on his elbows, but he's so wet that all it does make Harry's cock, in its exact same position, catch on the rim and almost slip in. 

"Fuck," Harry bites out, resisting the tug in his gut telling him to just shove forward and take. He pulls back a tad. "Lou, oh my God, Lou, I'd never mock you for that. Lou. The reason I don't tell you about my wild sex is 'cause I've never had it either."

"You're fucking me," Louis says, looking over his shoulder. 

"Not yet," Harry jokes, shocking a laugh out Louis. Except— "Are you sure you still...?" The thought of hurting Louis, of hurting his boy, makes him nauseous. His cock might be primed to fall off and/or burst from the mildest stimulation, but it's fine. He most likely will not die.

Louis drops his head back onto his arms. "Yeah," he murmurs. "Yeah, I still. But maybe just, like... Your cock is fuckin' ridiculous, mate, so maybe just the tip, for now? Yeah. Just the tip."

Harry can't believe he's still alive right now. He doesn't answer Louis, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. Maybe a hymn or a plea or a poem. 

He starts to push in, gritting his teeth and keeping his gaze fixed on where his cock is disappearing inside. Harry is pretty sure he stretched him well, and there's so much lube it's run down the back of Louis' thighs, but he's still so, so tight. 

When the head finally pops through, Harry can't help the long moan that wrenches from his throat. 

"Lou," he says brokenly. He thinks Louis might say something in reply, but blood is gushing between his ears, and he can't remove his attention from where Louis' rim is stretched tight around the fat tip of his cock. 

Harry fucks him, just like that. He keeps a hand wrapped around his cock, fingers of the other curling around Louis' hip and holding him up a few centimetres. He didn't think he had this much self control; every shallow push forward feels like it'll be the last before he comes. But it isn't. He doesn't.

He doesn't, and then Louis, groaning softly into the sheets and arms flexing with how tight he's gripping the pillows above his head, says, "you can go deeper," and Harry swears under his breath and goes deeper.

Harry goes too deep. He only means to lower his knees to bring his body closer to Louis', but he slips, sliding down suddenly until he's collapsed against Louis' back and his cock has fucked all the way in. 

"Oh my God, fuck, fuck," he pants, shutting his eyes tight and trying to find the will to not start moving. "Fuck, Louis, 'm sorry, I didn't—" 

He braces a hand on the bed, chewing the inside of his cheek and straining to lift off. Fuck.

"Wait, wait, wait," Louis says frantically. "Don't pull out, Harry, I," he cuts himself off with a gargled groan when Harry's hips shift, raising his arse until Harry's balls are pressing against the top curve and, _God_ , he's so wet and literally virgin tight, and Harry just—he comes. 

He loses himself for a moment, hips grinding in fast and full, panting open-mouthed against Louis' ear, his face burrowed into the back of Louis' neck. There's no... They didn't use a condom. He can feel and hear as his cock pulses, spilling deep inside of his boy, making him even slicker and smoother. Still tight.

It takes a second for him to catch on, but when it does, he can't tell what flush of his skin is from the orgasm and what's from his embarrassment at coming so quick. Another second for him to realise that he hasn't even gone down, still mostly hard in the hot clutch of Louis' bum. Then another to see how Louis is fucking himself back on it, face buried into the mattress and still failing to disguise his moans and whimpering.

"Haz," he bites out. 

Harry feels drained and woozy with how hard he came, but Louis' asking something of him. If he didn't hesitate to say yes when Louis asked for a fuck, he's not going to say no to help for an orgasm.

He blinks himself awake and pushes the sudden exhaustion to the least of his worries. Biting his bottom lip hard, he starts to move again, pulling out halfway and shoving his body forward, like an automatic craving. It's easier to establish a rhythm than he expected; Louis' hole is too slippery for Harry to be able to lift up to the head, so he moves in quick and shallow thrusts, wanting to make it good for Louis. 

He wills himself not to get hard again. Well, like, he's still holding an erection, but he knows if it gets back to full flare where he's desperate to come, he won't be able to give it to Louis the way he deserves. Maybe, if Louis will let him, he can later. 

It doesn't take Louis long to come. He is very vocal, makes it clear for Harry when he's shoved into the right spot, swearing and muffling himself into the pillow. His cock has been rubbing jagged against the softness of Harry's bed, and with a jolt and a squeeze around Harry's prick so sound it hurts, he releases under Harry's body.

So. That happens.

-

“Can’t believe I just lost my virginity to _the_ Harry Styles,” Louis croaks, looking at Harry under the cover of his hair. Neither of them have gotten off the bed, Louis resting on his stomach and Harry on his side.

Harry cannot stop staring at Louis. His hair is mussed up, his body is flushed and sweaty, and he is the most beautiful human Harry has ever seen in his entire life. Harry just had his dick inside the most beautiful human in the entire world. 

“Can’t believe you let me,” Harry murmurs, scooting even closer in. He watches, entranced, as his hand darts out and runs down Louis’ back, stopping on his arse. He doesn't even mean to, but his fingers slip, and then there's two pressing against Louis' wet rim. 

Louis doesn't say anything, so Harry slips them both in. He's so, so smooth inside; there's the lube, of course, Harry used about half a bottle of it, but then, more than that, there's the thick slide of Harry's come. If he was a girl, Harry could have—he might have—

God, his cock fattens back up so fast he's shocked he hasn't gotten whiplash yet. 

Louis glances down at his prick. Under his lashes with his bottom lip bitten, he tells him, "you can go again."

"What?" Harry asks, pulse pounding and jaw slack. 

"Want you to fuck me again," he repeats, arching his back into Harry's touch. 

"Oh my God," Harry moans.

-

Louis turns onto his back this time. He wraps his legs tight around Harry's waist as Harry sinks back in with an extended groan.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry says, bracing himself over Louis with his forearms flat on the bed as he fucks in, in, in. "You're so—best I'll ever have."

"'M the only you've ever had," Louis reminds him, gasping out sharply when Harry angles his hips and drives in hard. Harry can't even properly feel the full roughness of it, not with his come this deep in, but he's pretty sure he hit it. 

He tries to keep his hips at that same curve, dropping in closer onto Louis' body. "Think you're always gonna be." 

Kissing Louis is easier like this. Harry swallows up the sounds he makes, breathes in his own with every harsh shove forward. It feels ridiculously good. There isn't— It feels like he is totally enveloped by this. Lost in this, like. He can't get his thoughts around it. Louis feels like everything, and all Harry can do is grit his teeth and try not to come as fast as he did last time, grunting out vague obscenities every time Louis clenches around him.

"Think I'm gonna come as quick as you did," Louis forces out, dropping his legs and spreading his knees out.

"Want you to," Harry assures. He wants him to so bad. He allows a sliver of space between so he can trail his hand down and grip the shaking softness of Louis' inner thigh. Spread him out a little wider so he can go a little deeper. "Fuck, Lou, want you to so bad."

Louis uses the opening to grab his cock, wanking himself off with a bitten lip and hooded eyes. "'S'like. Sensitive. Shit."

Harry slows his thrusts, as much as it pains him to do so. "Need me to stop?"

"No, no, no," he hurries to assure Harry, head tilting back on the pillow. "No, don't, fuck, I'm so close, Harry."

"Please," Harry begs. The motion of his hips is getting sloppier and frenzied. It's built up this time, not as sudden as before, and the pressure in his gut is getting stronger and hotter with every movement. "Lou—"

He pushes in one last time, pressing the head on Louis' prostate and keeping it there as he mouths at his jaw. With a strangled grunt, Louis comes between their torsos. His hand goes lax at the same time his hole tightens up, and Harry just. He's made Louis comes twice, with his cock in him and little else, and, like—

He comes for that second time that evening, biting down on Louis' jaw and absolutely fucking loving the gross sound of more of his come being shoved into his best mate's body.

-

"Can't believe I just lost my virginity to the Louis Tomlinson," Harry yawns, cuddling up against Louis. "Twice."

Louis smiles, soft and secret. "Can't believe you let me."


End file.
